


A Reluctant Alliance

by PrepSchoolAda



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, a little angst and a little chaos, aromantic ada, idfk here you go isa, platonic shenanigans, tina's in the third chapter!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: When Nines is out of town with Connor and Hank training the San Francisco Police Department's android crimes division, he sees a rich opportunity to force his emotionally constipated boyfriend Gavin and his equally stubborn sister Ada to finally move past their differences.While he's gone, Gavin and Ada spend time together and slowly learn to understand each other, with a little bit of chaos and shenanigans along the way.[this is an Aromantic Ada fic! All my other Ada fics have her as a Sapphic character, but this fic seemed like an opportunity to make her Aro, as that's a popular interpretation of the character and I wanted to honour that too]
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution) & Gavin Reed, Background Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Preconstruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarinaMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/gifts).



> so a little while ago i was writing a one-shot of Ada and Gavin bonding and being not-enemies and it was fun and it got me thinking about Bea and Mae's dynamic in Night in the Woods and their awkward little friendship and how they're different but also really similar, and it inspired me to write Gavin and Ada going on adventures in a similar sort of vein, so here's a little anthology fic of Ada and Gavin going on adventures and not hating each other, bye
> 
> also this is gifted to KarinaMay (Isa) who helped me come up with the settings and scenarios for fun Gavin and Ada adventures, read her Camp Cyberlife fic it is the most hysterial soft thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada teaches Gavin how to throw hands like an android.

Gavin Reed was at Ada's workplace, because of course he was. God damn it, Nines.

Ada loved her brother, she really did. Nines was the closest thing she had to a family. They were both from the same model line and he had always unconditionally accepted her for who she was, even when she felt like she didn't deserve it. He introduced her to other androids and helped her get a job that she loved teaching self defence. She'd made friends through her job. Honest to rA9 _friends_. He gave her a second chance in life and she was unsure she'd ever be able to repay that. Unfortunately, her wonderful sibling had the most annoying habit of trying to get her to bond with his human boyfriend, the always cryptic and occasionally irritating Gavin Reed. Being around him was like walking on broken glass. She never knew the right thing to say. She was still getting used to forming friendships with androids, she wasn't even remotely ready to bond with humans, particularly one as unpredictable and as daunting and as Gavin Reed.

Not to imply that Gavin was all that pleased to be there either. Nines's insistence upon him getting along with Ada was by far the least appealing thing about him, and he was always ready to pick on Nines for just about anything. He didn't even resent Ada, not really, but they had to have the most awkward relationship in history. They'd interacted three times before she'd gone deviant; the first two Gavin had been too caught up in jealousy to appreciate her good qualities and the third time she'd picked him up by the throat and launched him across a shady warehouse. Granted, she'd apologised profusely since then, but there was still a very obvious tension between them both. It didn't help that Ada frequently turned up in Gavin's nightmares, tearing Nines to pieces before he can reach him in the alleyway. Ada may have changed in reality, but in his dreams she was just as threatening as ever. He knew that wasn't her fault. He knew that.

The worst part was that Gavin couldn't really talk to Ada about how what she'd done in the past. It simply seemed cruel; what on earth was Ada supposed to do about how Gavin felt towards the person she used to be? Not only was it just that, in the past, but it hadn't even really been her. She'd done it all because a wall of programming designed by Elijah Kamski had forced her to, and he knew that. It just simply didn't change how awkward it made everything between them. How exactly did one navigate a relationship that kicked off as badly as Gavin and Ada's had?

Gavin awkwardly scratched the nape of his neck when Ada saw him. This was just embarrassing, wasn't it? Nines had actually been Ada's victim and now they were literally brother and sister, closer than ever. Nines had forgiven Ada long ago, practically hours after she'd done the deed. Why couldn't Gavin move past it? He asked himself that question a lot, and so did Nines. Gavin wasn't about to tell Nines about his new nightmare featuring Ada ripping apart his limbs, though. No way, not yet in any case. It had already taken everything he had to talk about the first nightmare.

Though when Nines had taken up a contract with Connor and Hank training the San Francisco Police Department's android crimes division, he had made a request of Gavin that he wasn't sure how to refuse without upsetting him.

"Still can't believe they didn't hire me," Gavin had grumbled two days before Nines was due to leave. "They're taking Chris? Fuckin' _Chris_? Dude literally shot up dozens of androids at Capitol Park and now he's training other cops in android crimes? Fuckin' A."

"Don't be cruel about Detective Miller because you're bitter, Gavin," said Nines, but it was more of a gentle suggestion than a reprimand.

Gavin's jaw clenched. "Okay, you're right, sorry. I just try so fuckin' hard, y'know?"

Nines gave Gavin a comforting smile. He knew how important his career was to him, and how overlooked he felt in comparison to his colleagues. "I do know, Gavin. You're an exceptional detective, and anyone can see that. Look at it this way; perhaps Captain Fowler's so attached to you he simply wanted you to stay at the DPD while we're gone?"

Gavin smirked, relaxing a little at the idea. "Nah, he's gotta be sick of me by now."

"Well, I was sick of you shortly after meeting you and I'm still here."

Gavin had hit him with a couch cushion then. Nines, quite used to this move, was quick to deflect, and laughed while he did.

"Perhaps while I'm gone," he began carefully, LED spinning yellow. "You could use this time to contact Ada?"

Gavin immediately tensed up again and failed to hide his discomfort from Nines. "Why?"

"Because I don't want either of you to be alone and it's about time you both made an effort to get along."

Gavin had no retort to that. Nines was always so blunt with him, and that was quite enough for him. He wasn't sure if he wanted Ada getting close enough to be as honest with him too. She just got under his skin, and he knew it wasn't her fault, but she did.

However, there was something Ada could help him with, something he didn't want Nines to know about. It would only lead to a question he wasn't ready to answer.

Ada had winced as she saw Gavin arrive. She hoped for a moment that he was here to see her colleagues, but as far as she was aware, no-one she worked with knew him, and her two work friends North and Chloe definitely would have said something if they'd met him. She thought with a small laugh that she should introduce them to him, if only for her own amusement.

She told her class to take five, thankful that it was almost break time anyway, and approached him.

"Detective Reed," she said as she reached him. "Is something wrong?"

Yes. Everything about this was wrong. Gavin wanted to leave. His anxiety was through the roof.

 _For you, tin can_ , he sardonically thought to himself before he spoke. 

"I'm good," he said in a strained voice, shuffling his feet. "So, you work here now?"

Ada raised an eyebrow. "Yes... is there something we can help you with?"

There was no way he was here to sign up for classes, no way. Didn't the DPD do combat training? 

"I, um... this place is run by androids, right?"

"Yes, it is," said Ada impatiently. He was obviously stalling. She wished he'd just get to the point.

"So, androids are teachers? They teach the fighting?"

"Detective Reed, what do you want? You're usually at least slightly more articulate than this."

Gavin literally swallowed his pride and looked just past Ada's face. "Can you teach me how to fight like an android?"

Ada's eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"It's different from fighting humans, right? I saw you and Nines in the warehouse and it looked real weird and real different, and they don't really train us on that at work, and... okay, you know what, never mind, it's stupid."

"It's a little stupid," said Ada. "We're simply physically stronger than you. You wouldn't stand a chance going up against us without weapons."

 _For God's sake, really?_ Gavin thought to himself.

Ada realised as soon as she'd said it that that was the wrong thing to say. Oops. Talking to humans was really difficult. They really didn't like hearing about how inferior they were to androids for some reason.

"But perhaps I could teach you some evasion techniques?" said Ada. "Androids tend to use preconstruction in physical combat. In my experience, humans are too impulsive for that. It couldn't hurt to try it. Plus this establishment isn't necessarily about combat, or 'fighting' as you put it, it's about defending yourself, so I could certainly teach you strategies for keeping yourself safe and escaping should you encounter a hostile android."

"Um... great," said Gavin, trying not to be defensive about Ada's statements. He still wasn't sure how to handle comments about how much better androids were than him, no matter how true they may be.

"Our classes don't have any openings at the moment, especially not for what you're asking for," said Ada. "We should have something in the next couple of months that might suit you"-

"No," said Gavin, too quickly. "Uh... I was kind of hoping we could sort something out over the next two weeks."

Ada raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you want Nines to know?"

Gavin looked her right in the eyes then, taken aback. "Huh?"

"Nines is in San Francisco over the next two weeks," said Ada, too judgementally for Gavin's taste. "You want to take lessons with me while he's gone so he doesn't know about them. Why do you want to keep them a secret from him?"

"I don't! Not forever, at least, I- look, it's none of your business," barked Gavin.

"Forgive me for being annoyed at the prospect of you lying to the best thing that ever happened to either of us, Detective Reed," Ada snapped, turning away. 

"It's not lying, it's not telling the whole truth!" Gavin called after her, walking behind her. "I'm sorry, okay? I just... I need this."

Ada stopped, facing him. She wasn't sure why she'd gotten so self righteous with him. He'd never once opened his mouth to judge her for her past, after all.

Ada sighed. "Okay, fine. One on one lessons, two weeks. I have to get back to my class now, meet me after work at 6PM. No, you don't have to tell me why you want this, but you do have to pay me for time. Don't worry, I'll have a special friends and family rate ready for you."

Gavin wondered for a moment if he counted as a friend or a family member in that context. Ada walked away, still wondering why on earth Gavin was being so secretive about improving upon existing combat prowess. Surely Nines would be proud of him for that?

The reason was simple: if Gavin had real world experience in preventing android violence, at least towards himself and those close to him, maybe the nightmares of Nines reduced to scrap and parts in an alleyway would end differently.

*

They'd decided to use Gavin's old storage unit as a venue for their lessons; while he was in the process of moving in with Nines, it was practically empty at this point anyway, and provided plenty of space for Ada to fake fight her brother's human boyfriend. God, this was going to be weird for her. What if she hospitalised the poor bastard?

"The most important thing in preconstruction for androids is being aware of your environment," said Ada, standing a few metres from Gavin in a fighting stance yet talking like a firm but fair teacher. It was the weirdest semi-classroom atmosphere ever. "Everything around you is a potential weapon."

"There's nothing in here," said Gavin, looking around.

"Now, that's an example of the wrong attitude," said Ada. "There are at least six things you could grab without moving too far from your current position if I was to charge at you, and I wouldn't know about it. Humans have that advantage over androids; you're more unpredictable than us. We'll never know for sure what you'll choose to do if you attack, we operate on probabilities."

"Aren't deviants unpredictable?"

"Only slightly less so," Ada continued. "Traces of programming remain in varying degrees. We can make an educated guess on what they'll do if attacked based on their model number and how long they've been deviant. Humans are blank slates when they're born. We'll never know what they'll do."

Did traces of Ada's programming remain? That thought didn't do much for Gavin's existing anxieties.

"I'm going to come at you - try not to panic, remember I'm not going to hurt you," said Ada, readying herself. To her surprise, Gavin smirked.

"I'm sorry, did I say something funny?" said Ada.

"Sorry, it's just... panic-wise, I think I'll be fine if you charge at me, you're not that threatening to look at," said Gavin. Before he knew what was happening, Ada was behind him and she was twisting his arm behind his back.

"Ow, Jesus!"

"If you ever imply I'm not terrifying again, I go for the nuts next time," Ada murmured in his ear before releasing him and returning to her stance just as quickly as she'd left it.

Gavin shook his now freed arm, slightly in shock. No taunting the android. Noted. In hindsight, he really should have learned that by now.

"Okay, ready?" said Ada, preparing herself.

Gavin nodded, trying to mimic how Ada had positioned herself. "Yeah, ready."

Ada was charging towards him. Oh my, she did look scarier this way. She got closer, and Gavin was indeed panicking. He couldn't see any of the six things Ada said he could use to deflect her. Oh God, this was going to be harder than he thought. When Ada got to him, he held up his hands pathetically.

Ada took his wrists gently. It was almost comforting. She looked him right in the eyes as she spoke.

"If I wanted to hurt you, like _really_ wanted to hurt you, both of your arms would be broken by now," she said softly. "Again."

Ada charged again, and Gavin used his hands again. What on earth was going on? Was Gavin really this incompetent without a gun? Ada had expected at least a little better from him, even if it was only their first lesson.

"You're a detective! _Detect_!" she commanded as the attempts wore on. "You have experience and instinct, do you? Use it!"

She'd meant to sound encouraging. She really did believe that Gavin could do this. Gavin, however, could only hear taunts.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder! Use your environment to your advantage! I don't know what you're going to do, stop thinking that I can! Get out of your own head, Reed!"

Ada realised as she said that last part that those were some very bold words coming from her.

The twenty-fourth time Ada charged towards her, Gavin saw it. The shelves. They weren't heavy and they were on wheels. Knocking one onto Ada would be easy and wouldn't hurt her.

It happened so fast. Ada was running towards him. She wasn't banking on Gavin running too. The shelf fell on her, and in her shock, she toppled over. She got up, looking at Gavin with a smile.

"And then you run away in the confusion. You'll have a considerable head start to find help," said Ada, standing up and looking at Gavin with the closest she could muster to admiration. "It's a good start, Detective Reed. Well done."

Gavin grimaced coolly, but in truth was very proud of himself.

*

Ada drove Gavin home in complete silence until they got to his apartment.

"So, any plans for the night?" said Gavin, hoping small talk would be a good substitute for spoken gratitude.

Ada shrugged. "Preparing for work tomorrow. Or maybe I'll go into stasis until dawn and do everything tomorrow morning in a mad rush. I'll decide when I get there."

Gavin huffed a laugh.

Ada paused for a moment. "What about you?"

"Eh, probably just watch a movie."

Ada sat back in the driver's seat. "I've still never seen a movie."

"You not have the time?"

"No, I do. It just doesn't seem necessary."

Gavin looked at Ada, puzzled. "Why would it need to be necessary?"

"Watching movies is essentially sitting very, very still for at least seventy-five minutes," said Ada. "It strikes me as a profound waste of time."

Well, that was blasphemy if Gavin had ever heard it.

"You're missing out on so much art with that attitude," Gavin grumbled. 

"I just like to make myself useful, Detective," said Ada. Translation: she didn't like passive distractions because they didn't help take her mind off of all the victims of her past self. "I don't feel useful sitting in front of a screen."

"You don't have to be _useful_ , who the hell told you that?"

"I did. Who else would have?"

Gavin rolled his eyes. There was no way he was taking lessons for two weeks with someone who had never seen a movie.

"Okay, that's it. We're watching a movie tonight. If you smugly point out continuity errors I will literally never speak to you again."

"Yes you will, you need me."

"Bold of you to assume that."

Yet, at least for the next two weeks, it was true.

*

Gavin, having felt challenged at the notion of movies not providing sufficient distraction from the outside world, selected _Back to the Future_. He planned to stick to 80s movies, having a feeling Ada would be at least a little entertained by the variety and occasional nonsensicality of that particular era, and chose the most high energy one that immediately sprang to mind for Ada's first cinematic experience. It was between that and _The Princess Bride_. Maybe they would watch _The Princess Bride_ next time. Next time? He was considering a next time? Huh.

"Time travel is an interesting concept," said Ada wistfully as she watched the DeLorean charge through time and space to a time long gone. Time travel would solve a lot of her problems, really.

"Yeah, hardly any movies do it right anymore," said Gavin, not picking up on the sadness in her voice.

"So, is that why all your favourite films are from the 1980s or thereabouts? You don't like the modern ones?" Ada was slightly exhausted by that particular mindset, and hoped Gavin wasn't about to pull the 'back in my day' card on her.

"Nothing wrong with modern movies. They're just bad at time travel."

They were an hour into the movie before either of them spoke again. While they talked, neither looked away from the screen.

"Thank you," said Gavin quietly. "For today, I mean. Fuck, I forgot to pay you."

Ada gave a half smile, not looking in his direction. "You know what? Pay me in 80s movies. After every lesson you show me one of your weird films."

"Hey, I didn't make 'em."

"Perhaps not, but they're yours. They're your 'thing', I suppose."

Ada stole a glance at Gavin. There was something he wasn't telling her. He was so bizarre during their lessons. He didn't seem like he wanted to learn because of a thirst for knowledge or ability, he seemed almost afraid of what would happen if he didn't learn what Ada was teaching him. Something was going on, and he wasn't going to tell her what it was.

Ada supposed she'd have to deal with that, no matter how annoying it may be. They weren't exactly close, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes North is mentioned in this chapter and Adanorth is not in this fic because in this fic, Ada is aromantic! It's still my ultimate OTP and all, i just saw an opportunity to make Ada aro in this fic and I took it. this is for you, Aro Ada stans xx)


	2. Detection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada helps Gavin find his Asshole.

* * *

[GROUP TEXT] **ADA, NORTH & CHLOE**

**NORTH** : [13:43]

guys holy shit

i found something amazing

have you ever seen a vine

i just found about about them and they're amazing

 **CHLOE** : [13: 43]

You mean on trees? :)

 **NORTH** : [13: 44]

no like the memes

 **ADA** : [13:45]

What's a meme?

Sounds like a disease

Do not bring diseases into our group chat, North

 **NORTH** : [13: 45]

lmao ask your human what it is, he should know

 **ADA** : [13: 45]

MY human?!?!?

Take that back immediately

I don't have a pet human, that is a slanderous claim

 **NORTH** : [13:46]

haha sorry

so what's the deal with that

 **CHLOE** : [13: 46]

Ada's giving him free self defence classes because she's NICE, North! :)

 **NORTH** : [13: 47]

that smiley face is so passive aggressive

 **CHLOE** : [13: 47]

Ada's a NICE PERSON, North! I wish I knew other nice people! :) :) :)

 **ADA** : [13: 47]

Now that's the real slander, I'm not nice at all

 **CHLOE** : [13: 48]

Heehee!

 **ADA** : [13: 48]

He's a family friend

Well, my brother's partner

I think he needs this, not sure why

 **NORTH** : [13: 49]

it's kinda weird that nines is your brother, dude

like echo and ripple don't go around calling themselves siblings

 **ADA** : [13: 51]

And they don't have to. But it works for us. And we're not hurting anybody.

 **NORTH** : [13: 52]

sorry didn't mean to get judgy 

i guess i'm still getting used to androids using human concepts like family

do whatever makes you happy, i'm just grumpy

 **ADA** : [13: 54]

It's okay, we've all got things to learn

You do whatever makes you happy too, North

Love you guys <3

 **CHLOE** : [13: 56]

You shouldn't flirt with us so graphically, this chat isn't encrypted. ;)

 **ADA** : [13: 56]

Honey, you'd know if I was flirting with you, and that wasn't even close

 **NORTH** : [13: 57]

ooooOOOOOOOOOOO

anyway about these vines

* * *

Ada was giggling to herself as she talked to her friends. She knew their flirtations were all in good fun. They knew that she wasn't looking for anything more serious than that. She was thrilled that they understood how she was; they'd yet to know about her past, and she was uncertain about telling them, particularly North who valued android life above all else. Nevertheless, the friendships she shared with North and Chloe were the deepest connections she could want, really. Everything else was just... far beyond her capacity. North and Chloe had helped her see she wasn't broken for not wanting a romantic relationship post-deviancy, she was simply different from what was considered the norm, and North and Chloe celebrated differences immensely. The three of them made a good team.

Ada's train of grateful thought was interrupted when she received another text, this time from Detective Reed. Interesting; their lesson wasn't for hours, and it wasn't like him to cancel. Strangely enough, that's exactly what he was doing.

* * *

**GAVIN REED**

**GAVIN** : [13: 57]

Can't come to class tonight. Don't ask why.

 **ADA** : [13:57]

Why?

 **GAVIN** : [14:01]

Wow.

 **ADA** : [14:01]

Why?

 **GAVIN** : [14:03]

Why do you need to know?

 **ADA** : [14:03]

For the attendance record, obviously.

 **GAVIN** : [14:04]

Ha fucking ha

 **ADA** : [14:07]

I'm asking because I'm concerned, Detective Reed. You're very committed to what we do, it's not like you to cancel. Is there something you need help with? Maybe I can assist you

 **GAVIN** : [14:13]

okay fuck

it's so stupid

it's my fault

my cat got out again

 **ADA** : [14:14]

I didn't know you had a cat?

I thought I would have met her by now

 **GAVIN** : [14:14]

yeah

she's an asshole

 **ADA** : [14:15]

Oh.

 **GAVIN** : [14:16]

and i'm just really fucking worried okay

she sometimes gets out in the morning to walk around and piss on things and judge everybody but not for this long???

fuck where is she

sorry you don't care about this

she's been even more of a little shit than usual since nines left

what if something happened to her?

fuck fuck fuck fuck

sorry shit

 **ADA** : [14:19]

Tell me where you are.

 **GAVIN** : [14:20]

i'm fine

it's fine

you don't have to help

 **ADA** : [14:21]

You don't have to take self defence classes with me, yet you're insisting upon that.

So now I'm insisting. I'm helping you find your asshole cat.

 **GAVIN** : [14:30]

I'm at the police station. I thought maybe she'd come here. She didn't.

 **ADA** : [14:30]

Great. We'll start looking from there. See you soon.

* * *

*

When Ada arrived at the police station and saw Gavin, fidgety and restless, she wondered when the last time she saw him calm was. Ever since he'd approached her for lessons, he'd been off. He was always strange to her, downright indecipherable, but spending every day with him more or less had made her notice that he hadn't always been like this. When they'd met, he'd at least appeared self-assured and professional, and to her he'd been a bump in the road towards her ultimate goal. A very small bump, too. She didn't think she'd see him again after she'd accosted Nines in the alley. Now she was spending her afternoon looking for his cat with him. Life was funny like that.

Since their first meeting, it had all gone downhill. He'd gone from hostile to afraid of her to insisting upon her freedom to tiptoeing around her in a way that was deeply frustrating. At least before she was deviant she knew exactly how he felt about her, now he wasn't making it clear at all. He'd plea for her to spend her life outside of police custody despite all she'd done, but then whenever she was around him and Nines after the fact he'd look in the other direction, shuffle his feet and do whatever it took to pretend she wasn't there. It made her incredibly anxious; she didn't like the thought of Gavin judging her for her past every second they were together, especially when he was at least part of the reason she was still around.

"So," said Ada, coming up behind Gavin and startling him a little. "How exactly do you find a cat that's run away?"

Gavin led Ada to the nearest park where they began their search.

"It would help if I knew your cat's name," said Ada as they walked, observing her environment closely as she spoke.

"Oh, right. Asshole."

Ada looked towards Gavin, an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

"No, the cat's called Asshole."

Ada's teeth clenched. "I'm not walking around this park screaming 'asshole'."

"No, you don't have to _scream_ it, watch this."

Then Gavin did something so incredibly baffling to Ada that she wondered if she was caught in a stasis-induced hallucination; he bent down to a squat, continued to walk in that position and started muttering 'here, Asshole' in the weirdest fucking tone of voice Ada had ever heard. Gavin really thought that walking around in public saying 'Asshole' like that was better than screaming it. He was the weirdest god damn human Ada had ever met in her life.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" she demanded before she could stop herself.

"It's a pet owner thing," said Gavin, reverting back to his normal voice for the briefest moment while addressing Ada before resuming that terrifying drawl that could almost be described as purring.

"rA9, do I have to do it too?"

"It would help, actually."

"Okay, uh..." Ada stood perfectly still and yelled, "Come here, asshole!" into the crowded park. Many dog walkers and joggers turned to look at her, and quite a few looked mildly offended.

"Ada, you sound like you're threatening someone."

"It's not my fault you named your cat after a derogatory term!"

Gavin and Ada circled the park twice, practically crawling at times while they creepily asked Asshole to make herself known should she be close by. Then they circled another park, and another. Through it all Ada was getting the hang of her 'come hither, beloved pet' voice, but Gavin was getting more and more uneasy.

"Jesus Christ," he kept muttering under his breath.

Ada pursed her lips. She wasn't a fan of the silences between their calls for Gavin's cat, yet she wasn't sure how to fill them without coming across as invasive. Gavin seemed like someone who was protective of his boundaries, and even getting close to them was quite daunting for Ada. She was similarly protective about her own, after all.

Yet, to Ada, the wordlessness hung between them like a giant thunderous elephant wearing a glittery, sequinned t-shirt that said 'THIS SITUATION SURE IS AWKWARD. REMEMBER WHEN YOU CHOKED THIS GUY?'. It had to stop, and quite frankly, Gavin looked like he could use a distraction from thinking about the potentially grisly fate of his cat.

"So... how did you meet Nines?"

Gavin looked towards her, an eyebrow raised. "Why?"

Ada gritted her teeth, looking forward again. "Never mind, I... you seemed nervous. I thought talking about Nines might help."

It was strange to think about Ada considering his feelings, honestly. This was likely due to the fact that Gavin rarely considered hers. He often forgot she had them now, she always seemed so... confident. So unfazed by everything. How did someone as messed up as him even communicate with her?

After a slow walk, several metres apart, and a few painful minutes of Ada's imaginary elephant roaring on about how awkward everything was, Gavin spoke.

"I was in the break room, not long after the revolution," he said. He had a bit of a smile as he recalled this memory. Ada had literally never seen Gavin smile. It was kind of sweet, actually.

"So, you've met Connor, right?" said Gavin. Ada nodded. It was brief, but it had happened. She'd liked him a lot, actually, and liked the pictures he'd shown her of his dog even more. "Well, you know he looks really similar to Nines, so... I went up behind him and thought he was Connor, so I told him to get me a coffee."

"Gross."

"I know, not entirely appropriate post-revolution, but I like to think it was mutual light bullying."

" _Gross_. Keep going."

Gavin huffed a laugh. "So Nines turns around and I have a damn heart attack. I quickly realise he's not Connor, and that he's going to kick my ass for telling him to get me coffee."

"Knowing Nines, I take it he wasn't happy?" said Ada, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She made a mental note that this was the most she'd ever heard Gavin speak.

"He just said 'Excuse me?', in that Nines-y kinda way where he's tryna be nice as a formality but also making it clear he could kick my ass. He had murder eyes, it was fuckin' hilarious in hindsight."

As North would say, this story was very 'on brand' for Gavin.

"Anyway I was shitting bricks; I had no idea there was a Connor clone in the DPD and I'd just pissed him off. I kinda thought I was gonna die. But at that point I was in too deep so I just kinda... kept going with it. I asked him for coffee again. He told me where I could stick it and left."

Ada giggled. "That's one interesting meet-cute."

Gavin half-smiled to himself. "Yeah. We've been partners ever since. It was the worst day of my life at the time. Not so much now."

"Funny how things work out," said Ada, still surveying the area for any signs of an orange calico. She was quite satisfied now that the screaming hypothetical elephant was gone, and that Gavin seemed a lot calmer having relived a happy memory.

"So, you met anyone yet?"

Oh. Ada was going to have to explain _this_ again. To Gavin Reed. Okay.

Ada tensed up as she spoke. "I don't think that's in the cards for me."

"Come on, I'm sure it is, you haven't been deviant that long."

Surprise, surprise, he didn't get it. "No, I mean I don't think I want it to be. I like life the way it is without romantic attraction and such. I think I'll survive without that kind of relationship. I'm fairly certain I want to, as well."

"Oh," he mentally cursed himself for not considering the possibility that Ada wasn't wired that way, so to speak. "So you're aro?"

Ada frowned. "Excuse me? Why are you calling me an arrow?"

"Oh, it's a label humans came up with," said Gavin, his face burning. Was he mansplaining right now? It felt like he was mansplaining right now. It felt deeply wrong. "It means someone who doesn't feel romantic attraction. Aromantic, aro."

Ada stopped walking, considering it.

"Huh... I've never been too keen on labels, per se, but I think I like that one."

Gavin realised this was the second time he'd given a fresh deviant a new name, in a way. Interesting. It was equally interesting to Ada that Gavin had required the least amount of explanation regarding her feelings towards romantic attraction. Everyone else had required at least an extra minute or two.

Ada's eyes suddenly locked onto an oak tree. "Wait, is that her?"

Holy shit, it was. Asshole had climbed an oak tree and was looking down upon her kingdom. Her eyes met Gavin's. She was taunting him. The bitch was taunting him, he just knew it. Sitting up there, ridiculously proud of herself, smiling as she telepathically communicated 'you could _never_ accomplish this climbing victory' to him.

"You are SO DEAD!" said Gavin, marching towards the tree and pointing a finger at Asshole. "You think this is FUNNY? Wasted my god damn afternoon is what you did! I am turning you into slippers when you get down here, Asshole, I swear to God!"

"Your body language indicates that that threat is a lie, Detective Reed," Ada chortled, noting with some pride how relieved he'd become after setting eyes on his cat. "Why don't I climb up and get her?"

"No, she'll come down on her own, we just gotta wait," said Gavin, still glaring at Asshole with a look of contempt that would turn anyone else into an anxious mess.

"That's ridiculous, and could take hours, leave it to me," said Ada, already walking over to the tree and preparing to climb it.

"If you insist," said Gavin sarcastically, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

True to Gavin's prediction, as soon as Ada reached the top of the tree and outstretched an arm to collect Gavin's cat, Asshole majestically leapt down from the tree and landed on the grass below on all fours.

Ada's jaw dropped. "What? Hey- OH FUCK!"

While Ada was processing how savagely she'd just been betrayed by Asshole the cat, the branch supporting her snapped and she fell to the ground. To add insult to injury, her head had landed right next to Asshole. She turned to face her.

"You really live up to your name, don't you?" Ada growled. Asshole purred in response. Ada could have sworn the bitch was grinning.

Even worse, Gavin was now standing over her, and he seemed to be restraining a laugh. "So. Humans are the impulsive ones, are they?"

"Go fuck yourself, Reed."

Yet, when Gavin offered her a hand to help her up, she took it.

*

 _The Princess Bride_ was on, and Buttercup and Westley were relaying yet more dialogue about how in love they were.

"Sorry, is this... not good for you?" said Gavin, recalling their earlier conversation.

Ada rolled her eyes. "Yes, Detective Reed, not experiencing romantic attraction means I'll combust if I see two fictional characters make out."

"Okay, sorry, jeez."

"No, you're fine. I just... get like that."

Gavin understood better than anyone what it was like to 'get like that', so decided against taunting Ada on the issue.

"We didn't have to do this tonight, you know," said Ada. "You didn't have a lesson today, there's nothing to pay me for."

"Eh, consider it a thank you for helping me out today," said Gavin, as Asshole happily lapped up milk from a personalised bowl in the corner of the room.

This was easier to Gavin than a thank you? Ada, surprisingly, could relate to this sentiment. Expressing emotions was an annoying, difficult business. And she suddenly had so _many_ of them. 

Ada had originally suggested Gavin pay her in movie nights so he could save his money; the rent on his and Nines' new place looked like it was going to be expensive, after all. Now, however, she found she could get used to this form of payment. Gavin was... unique. He was troubling and unreadable and had emotions and feelings all over the place at the most inconvenient times, but so did she.

She'd never met anyone so similar to her before, in terms of her emotions at least, and it was actually kind of comforting being around someone who was just as big of a mess as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha that chapter summary god i'm funny and i'm very emotional right now because the charity stream just happened and my wholesome Adanorth ass got called OUT and it was marvellous
> 
> ada's a cat person not a single damn one of you can convince me otherwise. isa helped me come up with a LOT of this one, it's basically comprised of our twitter dms
> 
> [Also, AdaNorthChloe friendship!! yeah I couldn't NOT have North in this fic, and I wanted Chloe there too because I feel like the three of them are just the ultimate OT3 and I'm not good at writing polyamory lmao
> 
> when i am, however, i'm coming for your feels real good]


	3. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, Tina and Ada go to IKEA.
> 
> (I hope the texting reads okay? I thought it would be weird if Ada's HUD and Gavin's phone had the same layout, so there we go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been to IKEA in like two years and quarantine made it difficult to research I'm so sorry

* * *

[CELL PHONE CORRESPONDENCE] **GAVIN REED**

**GAVIN** : [11:33]

did i do ok

 **ADA** : [11:34]

Did you do what okay?

 **GAVIN** : [11:34]

lesson last night

idk it didn't feel like i did okay

 **ADA** : [11:35]

Well you did. You took me down in record time. I didn't see it coming, I swear

 **GAVIN** : [11:37]

yeah you did don't lie

 **ADA** : [11:38]

Well, I didn't the ninth time. Somehow

Look, don't worry so much, there's only so much ground we can cover in two weeks

At least you're a little more equipped now, should a hostile android attack you

 **GAVIN** : [11:40]

ok

Sorry to interrupt your day

What are you doing today anyway?

 **ADA** : [11:40]

Sitting in my apartment

 **GAVIN** : [11:41]

Okay...

How long are you doing that for?

 **ADA** : [11:42]

Well, North and Chloe are at work, so I'll just entertain myself somehow until they're free

 **GAVIN** : [11:42]

It's weird thinking of you as having an apartment

I just kind of picture you sleeping at your job

 **ADA** : [11:43]

I've done that a few times, actually

However, in this instance, I can prove I have an apartment

< **TAKE PHOTO FROM INTERNAL CAMERA?** [YES] [ ~~NO~~ ]>

< **UPLOADING PHOTO...** >

< **PHOTO UPLOADED TO CHAT** >

This is the view from where I'm sitting, I'm in my living room right now

 **GAVIN** : [11:45]

The everloving fuck?

 **ADA** : [11:45]

What's wrong with it?

 **GAVIN** : [11:46]

There's nothing in it

Plus the wallpaper is all torn up and there's sawdust everywhere

Did you just move in?

 **ADA** : [11:47]

No, I've been here a few months now

I didn't get a furnished place, it was more expensive

 **GAVIN** : [11:47]

There's unfurnished and then there's that, Ada.

You live in a Blair Witch house.

It literally looks like the house at the end of Blair Witch.

 **ADA** : [11:48]

I don't know what that is. Can we watch it tonight?

 **GAVIN** : [11:49]

No, we have an 80s theme going

Just look up the ending of The Blair Witch Project

Your apartment looks like that

 **ADA** : [11:49]

Okay...

 **ADA** : [11:56]

Fuck you, seriously

 **GAVIN** : [11:56]

Am I wrong?

 **ADA** : [11:57]

Yes!

 **GAVIN** : [11:58]

Can you take a picture of the corner? Wanna make sure there isn't a dude standing there waiting to die.

 **ADA** : [11:58]

You're the least funny person I know, and Nines is my brother.

 **GAVIN** : [11:59]

I seriously can't stand the thought of you hanging out in a Blair Witch apartment today.

Fuck it, we're going to IKEA.

 **ADA** : [11:59]

Hell no, that place unsettles me

There's too much of it

 **GAVIN** : [12:00]

Well your apartment is the other extreme and it's even more unsettling.

You don't have to buy anything, just come and get inspired!

God, do North and Chloe like it there?

 **ADA** : [12:02]

North loves it, as a matter of fact!

...But now I think about it Chloe can never get out of here fast enough

 **GAVIN** : [12:02]

Yup. We're going to IKEA

* * *

**-OPENING MESSENGER-**

**Tina Chen**

**GAVIN** :

Don't get weird when I say this, but I'm going to IKEA today

You can come if you want

It would actually be kind of ideal if you did

 **TINA** :

HOLYSHITASDFGHJKL

YES YES I WANNA COME

YOU'RE THE BEST

 **GAVIN** : 

God, what is it with you and IKEA?

 **TINA** :

It's a wonderland of weirdness

And I can pretend I live there

I'd love to live in an IKEA

It has so many aesthetics

I can just choose a new one every day

 **GAVIN** :

You're so fucking weird.

 **TINA** :

Let me live vicariously through furniture stores, Gavin

Why are you going anyway? 

**GAVIN** :

It's not for me, it's for Ada

 **TINA** :

You guys are furniture shopping now?

You're turning into a pair of lesbians and that's weird to me

I'm not saying you're married

I'm saying you're married LESBIANS

That's a whole other thing, believe me

 **GAVIN** :

Piss off, T

It's a favour, she's been helping me out so much, so I figured why not?

Thought you could help her pick out some stuff

 **TINA** :

You think the super advanced android needs our help picking out some furniture? I'm thrilled you're being nice, but I think she can handle it

**_~*Gavin has sent a photo*~_ **

**GAVIN** :

That's her apartment

 **TINA** :

...

We're taking this poor woman to IKEA

 **GAVIN** :

Please don't get weird when we get to IKEA

 **TINA** :

It's a furniture store where I can eat meatballs, Reed, of course I'm gonna get weird

* * *

"Oh," said Ada in surprise when she was faced with both Gavin and Officer Chen. "Hello."

Tina grimaced and waved once, very stiffly. She technically hadn't seen Ada since she deviated, and knew she couldn't hold off their next meeting for long. She was Nines's sister after all, and apparently she was becoming Gavin's... sort-of friend? It was still weird. It was still really damn weird.

Gavin awkwardly clapped his hands together in a way that reminded Tina of her father. "So... let's go to IKEA."

"You're gonna love it!" said Tina, considerably more relaxed as she was reminded where they were going. "It has everything!"

Ada watched Tina closely for several painfully silent seconds. Tina realised Ada was waiting for her to list what exactly 'everything' entailed.

"Oh! I mean, it has literally everything. You'll see."

*

"Hmm," said Ada from the back seat as they approached IKEA.

"What?" said Gavin, parking the car as close to the door as possible.

"It reminds me of Cyberlife, in a way," said Ada thoughtfully. "It's very clean and concise."

"Yeah, I guess both places kind of freak me out," said Gavin. "It's even cleaner inside. It's too tidy. I don't trust it."

"But we trust your apartment even less," said Tina boldly. "That's some horror movie shit right there."

Ada rolled her eyes. Humans really liked their pop culture, it would seem.

Tina piped up again as they all walked towards the store. She was leaning towards Gavin as she spoke, but Ada heard it perfectly.

"You think she'll find the names funny?" said Tina with a cheeky grin. Gavin huffed a laugh.

"IKEA names are always funny, no matter who you are," said Gavin.

"IKEA names?" said Ada, curiously.

Tina turned back towards her, giggling. "You'll see!"

For the next thirty minutes, Ada followed Gavin and Tina around as they tried to fit IKEA furniture names into sentences while laughing like absolute lunatics.

Tina had thrust a multi-use hanger in Gavin's face and yelled "Komplements of the house!"

Gavin, at one point, climbed inside a wardrobe and later emerged while announcing, "Behold, it is I! The Dombas!"

Tina picked up a lamp literally called 'MILF' and said to Gavin, "Dude, it's your mom." Ada had thought Gavin would have taken offence to that one, but instead laughed so loudly an old woman browsing for home lighting gave him quite the cold stare.

While the two humans entertained themselves, Ada watched them both with a wide smile in spite of herself. When Tina turned towards her during her giggle fit, she gleefully pointed a finger at her.

"See! She does love the weird IKEA names!" Tina beamed at Ada, seemingly having found new appreciation for her.

It wasn't the silly jokes that had brought Ada so much joy, however. She'd simply never seen either of them so happy. Of course Gavin was happy with Nines, but Tina brought out a whole different side to him. Not a better or a worse side, simply one that no one else could tap into. Ada had heard plenty about the power of love, despite her adamance that she wasn't interested in it, but heard less than was ideal about how powerful friendship could be. Seeing it between two humans that quite frankly scared her ever since the beginning of her deviancy was so endearing that her thirium pump threatened to burst.

"Okay, as much fun as I'm having, we gotta do what we came here for," said Gavin. "Ada, come see some rooms that don't look like they were designed to murder children in."

Tina and Gavin led Ada around several rooms furnished to perfection. It unsettled her deeply.

"These don't look lived in and I don't trust them," said Ada firmly. 

Tina gave her a bemused look. "Why would they look lived in? They're here to show off the products."

"No, I get it," said Gavin. "They're too tidy, right? No one lives like this. It's weird."

"See?!" said Ada as she faced Tina.

"Whatever, you live in a _Blair Witch_ house and therefore your opinion is invalid," teased Tina. "Wait wait- oh my god, guys, look at that cushion!"

Tina leapt onto the room's bed and cradled the cushion; it had a dancing dinosaur on it who was holding a ribbon in his tiny arms that simply read, 'I'M SO FANCY'.

Gavin sighed and turned to Ada. "Sorry, she promised she wouldn't get weird"-

Tina glared at Gavin as she held the cushion to her chest. "I said no such thing!"

"Alright, I'm getting meatballs," said Gavin in exhaustion. "Have fun with Tina, dude."

Ada raised an eyebrow at Gavin as he walked away. 'Dude' was new.

Ada sat on the edge of the bed Tina had claimed as her own to the chagrin of their fellow customers.

"Oh man, I love this," said Tina, looking fondly at her new acquisition. "Promised myself I wouldn't buy anything today, but it's happening!"

Ada smiled. "So it matches your... home aesthetic? Is that what it's called?"

"Sure, you can call it that!" said Tina, looking Ada in the eyes. "Well, I have like fifteen home aesthetics, really. And honestly? This cushion would go with any of them. It's the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Ada raised her eyebrows. "It is?"

"Well, coolest thing I've seen today," said Tina, tucking the cushion under her arm and pushing herself off the bed.

Tina and Ada examined several small furnished rooms, and Tina was somewhat disappointed when Ada only expressed interest in the plainest possible furniture.

"I'm just not a flashy person," Ada conceded. "Plus the plain white furniture is cost efficient."

Tina sighed. "You're right. At least a hospital waiting room aesthetic will be better than your current murder house."

Ada chuckled. "It's an apartment, not a house."

"Okay fine, murder apartment," said Tina. "You just had to make it less cool!"

They wandered a little more, Tina giggled at a few more furniture names much to Ada's confusion, and after a while, Tina spoke solemnly.

"Hey, Ada," said Tina. "I know we've had kind of a weird relationship, but I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for helping Gavin out. He's a good guy, not a lot of people see that."

Ada forced a smile, not wanting to vocalise her opinion that perhaps people hadn't seen that Gavin was a good person back before the revolution because he wasn't much of a good person. As much as she had grown to admire the man, she wasn't entirely on board with letting him off the hook entirely for his past. She'd never discussed this with Gavin. She was sure it wouldn't end well.

"Well, there was no reason not to," said Ada. "Although..."

She let herself trail off, changing her mind. 

"Although?" said Tina. "Hey, you can roast him with me. Within reason. But you can still roast him."

Ada chuckled. "No, it's not that, I... I just feel like there's something he's not telling me about why exactly he wanted lessons from me. I know he's not really worried about running into a hostile android or whatever excuses he comes up with. It's not my business but it would be helpful to me as an instructor to know. If I know the reasons behind his desire to learn these new skills, it can inform my whole teaching process. As of now, I'm working with a very obvious lie."

Ada turned to look at Tina. Her eyes had lost some of their sparkle and her jaw was clenched.

"Do you know?" said Ada.

Tina grimaced and nodded.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Tina kept the same grimace while shaking her head.

"Of course, it's not my business, not really," said Ada dismissively.

"It's not that... it kind of is your business, actually," said Tina with an empty laugh. Oh? "Maybe you should ask him."

"Ha, no, I don't think I want to incur that man's wrath," said Ada sardonically.

Tina turned to look at Ada sympathetically. "I don't think he'd react all that badly if you asked. He trusts you more now. I think you'd be surprised."

Ada gave a small nod of her head and they continued walking, pretending to browse and trying to ignore how awkward they both felt.

"I kind of want meatballs too?" Tina sighed after a while.

Ada smiled. "Go on, I'm sure I can entertain myself while you gather sustenance."

Tina frowned. "You mean while I eat?"

"Well, that's what eating is."

Tina let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're not wrong."

As Tina left to join her human friend while they performed the undesirable task of having to halt their whole day to fill themselves up with food so they didn't starve, Ada sat herself down on a nearby bed and considered how she was going to approach that evening's lesson. They didn't have many left before Nines returned, after which Gavin might not want to take the lessons anymore in the interest of keeping them secret, and Ada would prefer to confront the issue at hand sooner rather than later.

*

"Right, I'm ready, let's go," said Gavin as they began their lesson. He was more chipper than usual today, presumably cheered up by a day spent with Tina in the strange human palace of curiosities known as IKEA.

Ada just stared him down. She didn't take up her usual stance, or outline what techniques they'd be working on today, and she didn't even refer to Gavin by one of his many colourful nicknames that Ada only used during their lessons. 'Weird collection of flesh' was her personal favourite.

"Gavin," she said hesitantly. "Don't get angry when I ask this, but why did you want lessons with me?"

Gavin shrugged. "You know why."

Ada's eyes narrowed. He couldn't lie to her scanning technology.

"No, Gavin, why did you want to learn specifically how to defend yourself against an android, and why don't you want Nines to know about it? I know you're not scared of a hypothetical hostile android," said Ada, slightly more decisively this time.

Ada had expected a more violent reaction than Gavin simply blinking and looking away from her.

"I know emotions are difficult to express," said Ada, putting on her best supportive voice. "Believe me, I know. I just want to help you, and I'm going to have a hard time doing that if I don't even know what you want to get out of these classes. Maybe you think you're protecting yourself by keeping it a secret, but"-

"I'm not trying to protect myself," said Gavin hoarsely. "I'm actually trying to protect you."

Ada's head tilted slightly. "Well, I'm fine. I don't know what you'd need to protect me from, quite frankly if it were between the two of us you wouldn't stand a chance"-

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, superior combat prowess and intellect or whatever," grumbled Gavin, shoving his hands in his pockets and pacing. "I just don't want you to get offended or whatever."

"Hmm, well I've never been offended before, it could be an interesting experience."

Gavin smirked. "You weren't offended by the Blair Witch murder house stuff?"

Ada shook her head, offering a half-smile. "Try mildly annoyed. I'm often mildly annoyed with you anyway so don't worry about it."

"Ha ha."

Gavin hoped Ada would drop the issue if he simply stayed silent long enough. She did not. She was still staring at him. Was this what it felt like to receive a disapproving stare from your mother? It certainly felt that way.

"I have nightmares a lot," said Gavin tentatively. There, that should be all the information she needed.

"Alright... nightmares about a hostile android?" said Ada. "What happens in your dreams? Do they hurt you?"

Gavin simply looked Ada right in the eye, imploring her to understand so he wouldn't have to say it out loud.

"Oh..." said Ada, her voice and face falling. "I'm the hostile android."

"In the dream, I don't get to Nines fast enough," muttered Gavin. "When I get there he's just... ripped apart..."

"By me?" said Ada. Oh. Well, this explained a lot, and also changed everything.

Gavin averted Ada's gaze and engaged in a staring contest with the floor.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, it certainly wasn't part of my plan to dismember Nines after I got a hold of his operating system."

"It doesn't, but thanks."

See, this is why Ada never took up a job as a counsellor when Chloe suggested it. 

She shrugged her shoulders slightly as Gavin stared at the ground. "I really wish you'd told me that sooner."

"I know, it was kinda shitty to keep it from you," said Gavin.

"No, it's not that, and it wasn't shitty. I just would have approached our lessons differently if I knew."

Gavin looked at her then, confounded.

"You didn't want lessons with me so you could fight androids," Ada explained. "You weren't trying to gain a new skill or... I don't know, tap into some remnants of violent tendencies you used to feel towards androids."

Gavin stiffened slightly when Ada brought up the person he used to be. Well, in fairness, he had just brought up _her_ past.

"You're trying to overcome trauma," said Ada sympathetically. She sounded ever so slightly like Nines. They really were siblings, damn. "Believe it or not, I actually do have training in approaching students with sensitive pasts. I would have treated our sessions entirely differently if I'd known. I just... really wish I'd known from the beginning."

Unbeknownst to Gavin, of course, this was her way of apologising for terrorising him in his dreams. She couldn't bring herself to outright say the word 'sorry'. She didn't like denying that she was the same person that killed all those androids and then taking responsibility by apologising for it in the same breath.

Nevertheless, during the subsequent lesson, Ada was patient and understanding. She didn't yell or give what North would call 'tough love' whenever Gavin failed. She only gave gentle reassurance and advice. Usually Gavin would have felt coddled, but in this instance, it felt rather nice. It was nice to have his trauma acknowledged, no matter how strange it was to be helped through it by the person who had technically inflicted it.

After their lesson that night, they watched _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_. They didn't speak during it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IKEA was an Isa original idea! we also wrote out this chapter in DMs pretty much, she'd great to bounce dialogue ideas off of seriously
> 
> this fic is gifted to her, go check out her stuff my dudes


	4. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ada watch The Breakfast Club.
> 
> (tw // mentions of panic attacks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man I basically wrote the whole fic around this one chapter I hope it's ok
> 
> thank you for reading my Gavin&Ada awkward enemies to friends fic! I've really grown attached to these two, there's a lot to unpack that I really didn't cover here lmao but I hope you enjoyed!

* * *

**[CELL PHONE CORRESPONDENCE] GAVIN REED**

**ADA** : [17:23]

Hey, it was our last lesson tonight, and I realised I didn't really commemorate it

I just want to say I'm proud of you

I understand if you don't want to continue once Nines comes back tomorrow night

I really hope you do. You're doing fantastically

 **GAVIN** : [17:24]

Thanks Ada. :)

 **ADA** : [17:24]

Gross, you use emoticons now?

 **GAVIN** : [17:25]

They're called emojis and you should know that.

 **ADA** : [17:25]

A rose by any other name would smell as sweet

An emoticon by any other name would be just as gross

 **GAVIN** : [17:25]

Ugh, whatever.

 **ADA** : [17:25]

So, no lesson tonight, what are you gonna do instead?

 **GAVIN** : [17:26]

Eh, plans fell through.

 **ADA** : [17:26]

??

 **GAVIN** : [17:26]

My high school reunion's tonight.

I'm actually kinda shocked they invited me? Let's just say I wasn't there for as long as them.

I was gonna invite Tina but literally just remembered it's her wedding anniversary tonight, so...

Yeah, not going alone

 **ADA** : [17:27]

I can go with you if you want!

 **GAVIN** : [17:27]

You wanna hang out with a bunch of Gen Z kids in a rec centre?

I don't know, man

Haven't even seen everyone in years, it might be weird

 **ADA** : [17:27]

I could be your hype woman!

 **GAVIN** : [17:28]

You have routinely bullied me during our lessons

 **ADA** : [17:28]

Hey, I can be nice to you!

There are people I like less than you!

 **GAVIN** : [17:29]

You know, that is pretty nice coming from you

Fuck it, why not?

Let's go to my high school reunion

 **ADA** : [17:30]

I'm gonna be your hype woman!

Coming up with a list of very nice things to say about you right now!

 **GAVIN** : [17:30]

God, this was a mistake.

* * *

Everything had gone wrong very fast and Ada couldn't understand why.

She thought Gavin wanted to go to his high school reunion. Why would he have offered otherwise? Come to think of it, he hadn't really offered, Ada had more invited herself to the proceedings. Still, he'd wanted it enough to originally want Tina to go with him. Why had he been so standoffish?

He was fine when they were entering the building, then when he got there he immediately tensed up. Ada figured he'd seen someone he didn't have a good relationship with, but everyone who approached him seemed thrilled to see him. They inquired about his life, his work and where on earth he'd ended up, they hadn't seen him for years, they'd been so worried about him. It all seemed like positive attention, yet it made Gavin look like he was experiencing the seventh circle of hell.

While Ada was very confused at this turn of events, Gavin wasn't in the best place to explain his current state of mind to her, as he was repressing a violent panic attack. He had wanted to come to his high school reunion to pretend that his life hadn't gone to shit as a kid. He wanted one evening of fooling himself into believing he'd had a normal childhood and a normal school life, that he hadn't dropped out and fell into a life of crime before he'd even hit 18. No matter how nice everyone around him was being or how genuinely thrilled they were to see him, they just reminded him of everything he never had. Life was good now, and he knew that, but so much had been stolen from him through his life in the system without a family. His life shouldn't have been like that. It wasn't fair.

And he was here with someone who would never, _ever_ , get that. It was too much.

Ada had been enjoying a thirium cocktail at the bar when Gavin grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her towards the exit.

"We're going, I'll drive you home," he growled.

Ada lightly yanked her arm away, hoping Gavin would let it go of his own accord to avoid a scene. "Alright, fine, but let me go."

"I'm not hurting you, you're a _superior android_ , remember?"

Oh rA9, what had gotten into him?

"Well I still told you to let me go," Ada snapped, pulling her arm free and glaring at him. People were watching. Gavin couldn't handle it.

"Fuck, okay, sorry, let's just go," Gavin grumbled shakily as he left the building. Ada reluctantly followed him.

Ada and Gavin angrily climbed inside the car and drove down the dark, deserted road in silence. They were both internally blaming each other for the silence in question. Gavin was convinced that Ada wasn't saying anything because she was too busy judging him, while Ada believed that Gavin was quiet because he'd once again decided to turn her into an enemy in his mind. 

After several insufferable minutes, Ada spoke.

"So... should we listen to some music?" said Ada, trying her best to sound chirpy. It hadn't seemed to work.

"Stop doing that," growled Gavin.

Ada raised an eyebrow. "Stop doing what?"

"Acting like I'm the one that makes everything awkward, it pisses me off to no end."

"You are," said Ada, surprised Gavin hadn't realised that himself. "That's not something I invented. You are very much the one that makes everything awkward. I didn't decide to storm out of the reunion, you did."

"Yeah, because you made it awkward," said Gavin coldly.

Ada grunted. Why did he have to get like this over literally nothing? "Has anyone ever told you that you have quite the victim complex, Detective Reed?"

Gavin laughed, but there was no humour in it. It just sounded angry. "Look who's talking."

"Excuse me?" said Ada, raising her voice slightly. "You insist upon going to an event that's obviously going to upset you, sulk the whole time and then continue to wallow in your self inflicted misery all the way home? Sounds like a victim complex, and not one you should be projecting onto me."

"Yeah?" said Gavin, seething. His knuckles were turning white on the wheel. "You don't fucking get it. Of course you don't."

"Why would I understand something if you never explain it to me?" said Ada. "I try so hard with you, and I don't think you realise how god damn exhausting you are to deal with for someone like me."

Not only did she want him to explain his own trauma like it was his fault and his responsibility, she was also making digs at him for being a human. Again. Wow.

"Yeah, I get it, androids are so fucking wonderful and humans suck, like you don't rub that in enough," Gavin snapped. 

"You want to know why I _rub it in_ , Gavin?" said Ada bitterly. "Humans have decided we're below them and that we should be systemically mistreated and oppressed, so forgive me if I want to make the occasional joke about how we're better than humans when the whole world wants to convince us we'll never even be on the same level as you. Don't think I don't know what you were like before, Reed. I know you were one of the worst offenders, maybe if Nines had never come around you'd still be exactly as insufferable and as dangerous as you were before."

Another person implying that he hadn't changed. Great. What the hell was it going to take?

"Shut the hell up, Ada," said Gavin, voice coated in hostility. "You don't know what it was like for me."

"No really, tell me, how many months has it been exactly since you last held a gun to an android's head for kicks?"

Gavin inhaled sharply, teeth clenched together. "I'll do you one better. How many weeks has it been since you last slaughtered one of your own?"

He knew it was an unreasonable thing to say before, after and while he was saying it. He didn't apologise. He didn't take it back. He just let his unfair words hang in the silence. They were Ada's problem now.

Ada could feel her eyes stinging. How dare he bring up the crimes she'd had no control over, and after he'd been the one human who lobbied for her freedom? How fucking dare he?

"You know what, asshole?" she yelled, her voice trembling. "You're the one who doesn't fucking get it. Even now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot that murdering people was such a huge trauma for _you_."

"Yes! It was! I was designed to be a killer to evolve, with a wall of programming somehow thicker than your skull, and I have to live with it every day. I never had a choice! You do! You could have chosen not to be a massive prick, and yet here we are! You sit there judging me for a past I wish every day that I could change, while you want to act like being a bigot was this huge trauma for you?! I'm so _indescribably_ sorry that you made shitty choices entirely of your own accord and now you have to rot with them."

Gavin's nostrils were flaring now, and Ada's eyes stared him down so coldly that it was incredible he hadn't burst into flames.

"You don't know _anything about me_ ," said Gavin. "None of my life was my choice, okay? None of it."

"Don't talk to me about choice! I had a wall of programming that made me do unspeakable things, while you hide behind choices you made yourself and justify them with your shitty past!"

"You know what? This whole thing was a mistake."

"Don't say that, maybe with your new combat skills you can beat up and terrorise some more androids. Just like the good old days, right?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK _YOU_!"

Ada expected Gavin to slam his foot on the brakes, or kick her out of the car. She'd expected their journey to end right there and for them to go their separate ways forever. Instead, they kept driving for a long time. The silence was back, this time loaded with venom and spite rather than awkwardness. The two had to admit, after all the awkward silences they shared, this felt close to progress for them.

Gavin stopped outside his apartment building. Oh.

Ada looked over at him. He was taking several deep breaths. Ada let him finish this little calming exercise of his.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He wasn't looking at her. He hadn't the whole time they fought.

Ada sighed. "I'm sorry, too."

"Are you?"

"I know I should be, in any case. I haven't fully processed it yet but I realise I probably said some unreasonable things."

"Yeah. Me too."

After a few more painful seconds of sitting in each other's wretched company, Gavin emerged from the car and opened the front door. He waited at the entrance for Ada.

*

Gavin had chosen _The Breakfast Club_. A story about a group of unlikely friends learning to understand each other. Ada smirked to herself when she realised. It was by far his sweetest method of not verbally apologising.

Still, despite the gesture, Ada supposed it was time for them both to at least attempt apologising out loud.

"You were right," said Ada softly. She didn't look away from the screen. Neither did Gavin. They didn't tear their eyes away from the movie the entire time they talked that night, despite neither really paying attention to it.

Gavin huffed a laugh. "No, I wasn't. What Kamski made you do _was_ bad for you. He's the one that should live with the guilt, not you."

"Thank you, Gavin, but I meant you were right about you. Nines told me you never had it easy - don't worry, he didn't tell me anything specific. I've never had an upbringing, per se, or a childhood, but I do know that bad ones can change a person. Then they have to unlearn toxic behaviours, like... nearly shooting their coworkers in the face pre-android revolution."

Gavin laughed again at that, but he just sounded miserable.

"You did unlearn yours, and you did it without someone around to deviate you," said Ada. "That's admirable. I wish I had that strength sometimes."

"You think I've got my life together?" Gavin sniggered.

"Not even close. I just think you have a commendable quality. Singular."

"You're fuckin' hilarious," Gavin deadpanned. They continued to watch the misfit group of teenagers yell at each other for a few more minutes.

"I was wrong, too," said Gavin softly. "I'm sorry I keep holding your past against you. I'm sorry I can't just let it go. I really have forgiven you. I was never mad at _you_. I just haven't forgiven the person you used to be? I hope that makes sense. I'm really trying, that shit's not fair on you. I'll try harder."

Ada shrugged, pursing her lips. "It's okay. I haven't forgiven the person I used to be either."

Oh. Gavin had never considered that possibility. Fuck.

"Thanks for finding Nines."

Gavin frowned. "I didn't find him. DPD tossed him into my life. It was the worst fucking day of my pathetic existence, remember?"

Ada chuckled. "No, I meant... that night in the alley. Even if it's just in your dreams now. Thanks for finding him. I... I don't like the thought of him out there on his own because of me."

Gavin paused. The only sound was Molly Ringwald giving an impassioned speech about her virginity on the TV screen.

"That's alright, Ada. Thanks for being there for him now."

Gavin was asleep long before Simple Minds played the movie out. While he slept, Ada took note of all the movies they'd watched together over the past two weeks. She wanted to show them to North and Chloe and their earliest convenience.

*

_"Nines?! NINES?!"_

_Gavin was running through a dark street, the same one from that night at Burn's Alley. He was running out of time, he knew that. Nines had gone into an alley with Ada, and then he'd heard screams. He was going to be too late again, oh fuck, he was going to lose Nines, Nines thought he hated him, shit, shit shit-_

_"Gavin?"_

_Well, this was new. Nines wasn't being relieved of his limbs by Ada when Gavin arrived. He was standing upright, looking confused but relieved, and Ada was nowhere to be seen._

_"What's wrong?" said Nines, watching Gavin with concern._

_Ada wasn't here. She hadn't hurt him. No one had. It was okay. Nines was okay, which meant Gavin was okay. Holy shit, what a rush._

_Gavin ran into Nines's arms and gave him a tight hug, catching his jacket in his fists and burying his face in his chest. He felt Nines's arms around him. It was the best god damn feeling in the world._

_"You're okay... you're okay..." Gavin kept repeating, just to assure himself that it was true._

_He could hear Nines chortle lightly then rest his chin in Gavin's hair. "Of course I'm okay. We both are. Let's go home."_

*

When Gavin woke up the next morning, Ada was gone, and there was the most wonderful smell wafting from the coffee table by the couch.

He rubbed sleep dust from his eyes and sat up, realising there was a plate of eggs and toast waiting for him and a note jammed under a coffee mug. Groggily, he lifted the mug and pulled the note into his hands, and read it when his eyes decided to focus.

_"Good morning, Gavin. Hope you kicked dream Ada's ass."_

Gavin laughed, he genuinely laughed. There were teeth and sparkly eyes and everything. It was absolutely adorable. Thank God no one was around to see it.


End file.
